Merlin Harry !
by RileYMarlenE
Summary: '- Tu ne vas quand même pas te taper tous mes frères et soeurs si '


C'était un des premiers vrais Noël d'Harry. Il n'était pas chez son oncle et sa tante. Il n'était dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas les restes. Il n'avait pas de cadeau. Il n'était pas seul.

Non, pas cette année. Il était chez les Weasley. Il était dans le salon. Il avait un immense festin face à lui. Il avait une montagne de cadeau. Il avait ses amis.

Toute la fratrie est là. Bill. Charlie. Percy. Fred et George. Ron. Et Ginny…

Ah Ginny… Ginny et ses magnifiques cheveux roux. Ginny et ses merveilleux yeux marron. Ginny et son tempérament brûlant…

Certes, ils n'étaient plus ensemble mais cela ne les empêchait en rien de s'amuser l'un avec l'autre.

Ils attendaient le retour de Molly et Arthur avec impatience. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'ils aient faim mais plus le fait qu'ils mourraient d'envie d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux !

Du coup, pour faire passer le temps, ils étaient tous attablés, se regardant dans les blancs des yeux, le bruit de l'horloge résonnant encore et encore.

\- Je m'ennuie ! râle Ginny

Personne ne réponds.

\- En espérant que Luna soit plus bavarde que vous… souffle Ginny en se levant des genoux d'Harry.

\- Pour une fois qu'on dit rien…

\- Tu est toujours en train de te plaindre Ginerva…

\- La ferme les clones… Vous êtes clairement flippant...

Bill et Charlie rirent à gorge déployé, Percy ne releva même pas, Fred et George feignirent d'être blessé, Ron sourit mesquinement et Harry rougit fortement.

Ginny quitta la pièce en roulant des hanches. Harry en profita pour regarder plus que ce qu'il ne devait.

Dès que la porte de la chambre claqua, les deux plus vieux sortirent quatre bouteilles de sous la table. Bien évidement, ce n'était pas du jus de citrouille. Du ''boozah'', une liqueur d'orge et de la ''pálinka'' une eau de vie plutôt… forte.

\- Un verre la chute de Voldy! commence Bill.

\- Un verre pour mes pauvres bébés qui sont restés en Roumanie.

\- Un verre pour papa et maman.

\- Deux verres pour notre boutique.

\- Un verre pour célébrer la venue d'Harry dans notre famille.

\- Un verre, pour ceux qui ne sont plus parmi nous…

Tous burent cul sec leur verre. Percy, Ron et Harry grimacèrent. Pas trop cool l'alcool en fait…

-x-

En fait, l'alcool, c'est vraiment pas si mal !

Les verres s'enchaînaient et rapidement les esprits s'échauffent plutôt rapidement. Mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. Et Harry découvre un peu plus les personnalités des frères de Ron. Bill semblait libre et ouvert, Charlie somnolait, Percy était grincheux, Fred et George particulièrement tactile avec Harry qui s'était retrouvé entre eux, Ron semblait enfermé dans une espèce de bulle et Harry parlait beaucoup trop. Les sujets défilent tout comme les verres et rapidement, les sujets dit tabous sont mit sur le tapis.

La discutions tourna rapidement au sujet favoris de l'aîné.

\- Alors Harry, ça se passe bien avec Ginny ? demande Bill avec un sourire en coin.

\- Euh oui. Mais on sort plus ensemble.

\- Tu me la fait pas à moi hein. Non mais je veux dire… Même au lit ?

Et Harry rougit fortement. Ron, qui buvait, s'étouffe.

\- Tu t'es tapé ma sœur ? demande-t-il en élevant la voix.

\- Oui ? Fin non, je veux dire pas totalement…

\- Toujours puceau hein ? plaisantent Fred et George.

\- Non…

Ils le regardent tous. Même Percy qui semblait pourtant vouloir s'enterrer six pieds sous terre dès le début de la discutions.

\- Qui ? demandent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Olivier…

\- Olivier Dubois ?

\- Oui ? C'était pendant notre cinquième année… Après l'attaque au Département de la Magie… Sirius et Remus se sont avoués leur sentiment et je me suis senti… Étrange ? Mais dans le bon sens du terme. Olivier m'a apprit beaucoup de choses et je me suis rendu compte que le sexe avec un homme était plutôt agréable… Mais rien ne vaudra jamais le corps de votre sœur. Fin je veux dire, vous avez vu ses fesses ? Et ses seins ? Merlin ! Du coup, je suis arrivé à tirer la conclusion que j'étais bisexuel. Et je compte le dire à présent, et ça dès notre rentrée.

La nouvelle était… Bizarre ? Jamais Ron n'aurait imaginé que son meilleur ami-

\- ET TU NE M'AS ABSOLUMENT RIEN DIT ? Et puis… OLIVIER DUBOIS ? Mais il a pas genre… Cinq-six ans de plus que toi ?

\- Quatre. Et désolé mais je me voyais mal dire ''Hey Ron, je me suis tapé Olivier hier soir, sinon t'as réviser tes potions ?''… Mais cela n'empêche que j'aime ta sœur et tout et que c'est elle qui met de barrière mais je dois t'avouer que si Bill était célibataire… Eh bien… Je ne serais pas contre l'idée de devenir un petit oméga bien docile… Parce qu'on ne va pas se mentir, Bill est… Jésus !

Et contre toute attente, à l'autre bout de la table, Bill sourit et lui adresse un clin d'oeil plus que charmeur.

Et évidement, Ron hurla.

\- Seigneur Harry tu ne peux pas te taper tous mes frères et sœurs !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, tu peux garder Percy.

-x-

Bien sur, Percy avait mal réagit, clamant haut et fort qu'il était une personne tout à fait respectable, loin d'être ennuyante, gentille, attentionné… Et tous s'en moquait car Bill était rentré dans le jeu d'Harry… Au grand damne de Ron qui aurait préférer passer ses vacances avec Rogue.

\- Pourquoi tu es allez voir Dubois ? demande le balafré.

\- Hum… Je ne sais pas… Enfin si, sous les douches c'est celui qui avait l'air d'être le mieux foutu.

\- C'est que tu nous as pas assez regarder ! commence Fred.

\- De vrais dieux Grec ! termine George non sans gonfler ses pectoraux.

\- On se tait un peu Tic et Tac, c'est mon tour de me faire draguer, vous avez encore un tour ou deux avant que ce soit le votre alors un peu de patience ! Reprenons Harry… Tu cherchais donc quelqu'un de mature ?

\- Même encore aujourd'hui je serais pas contre quelqu'un de plus vieux… Tu sais, la maturité, l'expérience… Personne n'est contre. Et puis j'ai cru comprendre, entendre que vous les loups-garou, vous aviez un cadeau grâce à la nature ?

Bill souriait d'un air carnassier. Bien sur, il n'était pas un loup-garou complet mais oui, il avait eu droit à _ce_ cadeau. Harry rougissait comme une jeune fille. Mais le plus drôle était la tête de Percy et Ron. Charlie pleurait littéralement de rire, Fred semblait blesser dans son amour propre et George avait glisser sa main sur la cuisse d'Harry.

\- Tu veux venir voir de plus prêt ?

C'en était trop pour Ron qui tomba de sa chaise et manqua de s'évanouir.

Le rouge monta rapidement aux joues d'Harry. Bien sûr qu'il voulait aller voir de plus prêt ! Qui serait contre cette idée ? Ron peut-être…

Percy décida de quitter la table et d'aider Ron par la même occasion, laissant Harry entre les mains de ses frères.

Une fois que la porte fut claqué, Bill se leva lentement de sa chaise et se déplaça dans la pièce d'une manière féline. Ses doigts couraient le long de la table en bois et il se mit derrière Harry. Désormais ses doigt étaient sur les épaules d'Harry, son cou, ses cheveux. L'aîné se détacha d'Harry et se remit à sa place pour se pencher sur la table afin d'attraper une bouteille. A moins que ce ne soit pour exposer ses fesses au regard de plus jeune qui semblait avoir oublier comment respirer.

Ses joues étaient rouges, il ne devait pas y avoir assez d'air, la chaleur venait soudainement de monter. Mais il fallait dire que voir les mains viriles de Bill tenir ce verre était une des image les plus érotique qu'il ai vu. Sans compter le dos d'Oliver.

Sauf ce que malheureusement, ce petit jeu se termina trop rapidement au goût d'Harry. Ginny venait d'arriver dans la pièce. Bill se rassit sagement non sans un dernier regard à Harry. La belle rousse se rassit sur les genoux de son ami.

\- J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas fait le coup des grands frères protecteurs ? rit-elle.

\- A peine !

Bien sur, elle sentait l'alcool et surtout l'érection d'Harry contre ses fesses. Elle aurait pu ne rien dire mais elle en avait marre.

\- Tu ne dors pas avec moi ce soir… lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi Ginny ?

\- Tu es bourré et tu bandes déjà. Et j'ai pas envie de faire quelque chose ce soir... Dors avec qui tu veux mais pas moi.

Harry releva la tête stupéfait alors qu'elle quittait ses genoux pour enlacer ses parents qui venait de rentrer. À l'autre bout de la table, Bill lui adressa un autre clin d'œil.

Peut-être qu'il savait où il allait dormir au final…

-x-

La nuit avait été… Étrange ? Bill était très câlin. Bill était très doux, très tactiles, embrassant constamment son visage ou son corps. Un peu trop même au goût d'Harry qui cherchait quelque chose de plus sauvage… Parce que Bill lui avait fait l'amour. Alors qu'il voulait simplement avoir une longue et dure partie de jambe en l'air. Mais il ne regrettait en rien cette expérience.

Le matin même, alors qui se réveillé à peine, Bill lui souriait doucement, des cheveux devant les yeux. Il faut dire que son chignon n'avait pas résister aux folles activités de la nuit.

\- Ron sait qu'on a couché ensemble ? demande Harry en se mettant sur le dos.

\- Ron sait qu'on a couché ensemble.

Le brun souffla et regarda l'heure. Sept heures. Jamais il ne s'était réveillé aussi tôt des vacances.

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Non ! C'était cool. Vraiment. Mais j'ai pas envie qu'il me fasse la gueule pour ça…

\- C'est Ron tu sais, pas très rancuniers…

Harry se leva du lit et frissonna.

\- C'est moi ou il fait super froid ?

\- Il fait froid. T'as besoin d'un nouveau round pour te réchauffer ?

\- Non, merci. Ne te vexe pas hein !

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas…

Bien sur que Bill était vexé. Il avait vu la manière dont Harry l'avait éviter dès le réveil. Sans parlé du fait qu'il lui est tourné le dos dès que leurs activités aient prit fin tard dans la nuit. Mais il ne dirait rien. Il avait été comme ça plus jeune : la recherche d'un amant, d'un moment charnel et intime le temps d'une soirée et reprendre sa vie sans que personne ne sache que les suçons dans votre cou ne sont pas ceux de votre petite amie mais d'un amant.

Harry regarda Bill et il se rassit sur le lit. Il sourit en voyant les traces de morsures sur son omoplate droite. Il se dit que peut-être, il pouvait bien remercier une dernière fois le frère Weasley… Après tout, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de donner deux orgasmes d'affilés ! Le brun s'assit sur son bas ventre et l'embrassa. Longuement. Mais Bill semblait vouloir résister. Peine perdue alors qu'Harry attrapait ses mains pour les crochetés au dessus de sa tête.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés leur second round, il était déjà neuf heures et tout le monde semblait en train de se lever. Après un dernier baiser, Harry attrapa le pull de Bill. Il était vert. Comme le feuillage abîmé des arbres en plein été. Et il allait particulièrement bien avec la peau doré d'Harry. Bien évidement, il lui était beaucoup trop grand, lui arrivant en bas des fesses, les cachant difficilement. Il portait aussi son caleçon noir.

Bill n'avouera jamais avoir passé la matinée à observer ses si jolies fesses rebondis dont il avait profité la nuit passé. Il aperçu aussi le regard de Charlie. Il était sauvage, sa prise se resserrant sur le bol qu'il devait attrapé quand Harry avait du grimper sur un meuble afin d'attraper un verre. Fred et George se regardèrent, un sourire joueur au visage alors qu'Harry se baissait pour ramasser sa serviette tomber au sol. Les trois frères virent à quel point les jambes et les fesses d'Harry étaient belles, longues, musclés, fermes et appétissante.

En revanche, il se moquerait toujours de Ron.

\- Merlin Harry ! avait-il crié d'une voix haut perché.

Il s'était étouffé avec ses céréales. Il appréhendait alors la suite comme un contrôle avec Rogue… Parce que s'il y avait quelque choses qu'il savait parfaitement c'était qu'Harry était entré dans une phase de jeu. Et quand il commençait à jouer, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle pour ses jouets. Parce que oui, un Potter, c'est dangereux, mais un Potter jouant avec le sexe, c'est explosif et jouissif.

-x-

Tout au long de la journée, Charlie avait eu du mal à rester loin d'Harry. Parce qu'il portait toujours le pull de Bill. Parce qu'il était toujours en boxer. Parce qu'il était seul dans le salon, une tasse de thé près des lèvres. Merlin ses lèvres ! Pâles, fines.

Charlie c'était fait violence tout au long de la journée plutôt quand il avait vu ses deux autres frères tournaient autour de sa propriété d'un soir. Parce que, il savait qu'il allait avoir son tour. Harry n'avait rien dit mais ses yeux oui. Il avait vu la façon dont le jeune Potter l'avait reluquer alors qu'il se déplaçait dans la cuisine, torse nu.

Alors oui, il avait fait exprès de contracté ses abdos. Aussi quand il s'était renversé du lait sur le torse. Et quand il s'était cambré pour essuyé l'excédant sur le sol.

Il avait vu le regard moqueur de son aîné. Mais il ne le prenait pas mal. C'était un de ses petit fantasme : se taper l'amant d'un de ses frères. Parce que oui, mine de rien, il était un peu un enfoiré sur les bords mais Merlin ! Potter ! Qui dirait non à un si joli petit cul ? Personne de sain d'esprit du moins.

Harry avait bien vu le petit manège de Charlie. Le manège d'un mâle dominant. Le manège d'un homme qui savait exactement ce qu'il voulait : prendre Harry. Durement. Sauvagement. Et pendant des heures. Il le voulait. Parce qu'au fond de lui il avait un penchant pour les hommes mais aussi pour les filles mais moins. Et que, bordel, se taper une fratrie était parfaitement le genre de fantasme dont Harry revait. Alors oui, c'était les frères de son meilleur ami et de son ex petite-amie et accessoirement plan cul mais seigneur ce que les Weasley était sexy et chaud comme l'enfer.

Pourtant tout était prédisposé à ce qu'il dorme avec Ginny et ça l'ennuyé. Alors il avait proposé un strip poker. Et en plus d'enlever un vêtement il fallait boire. Un jeu parfaitement normal et saint d'esprit. Alors oui, peut-être que cela faisait beaucoup d'alcool en deux jours. Peut-être que ça ne se faisait pas pour Ginny et Ron. Et peut-être Bill mais il savait qu'il avait été son amant d'un soir et ça ne le gênait pas tellement.

La partie commençait bien. Enfin, commençait… C'était un grand mot ! Cela faisait une demi heure qu'il jouait. Bill avait retirer sa chemise dévoilant non seulement son torse musclé mais aussi les nombreux suçons et marques de la veille. Charlie avait retiré son pantalon exposant des jambes musclé et bronzé à souhait, il était aussi assit, les jambes outrageusement ouverte mettant en avant sa virilité à moitié dure. Fred et George avaient été plus qu'intelligent, portant un tee-shirt sous leur chemise à carreaux et il fallait reconnaître qu'ils avaient des bras parfaitement musclé. Percy n'avait que son caleçon mais il était celui qui était le plus fin, sans la moindre musculation apparente. Ron était encore totalement habillé, tout sauf drôle. Ginny était en sous-vêtements bleu ciel et seigneur ce que ses seins semblaient appétissant ! Harry était en caleçon et il bandait. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas à cause de qui. Bill ? Charlie ? Percy ? Fred ? George ? Ginny ? Mais évidemment il penchait plus pour Charlie parce que seigneur les regards qu'il lui lançait été tout sauf innocent et chaste. Alors évidement quand Harry perdit la partie suivante il avait les joues plus rouges que Fumseck. Parce que ça voulait dire mettre à vu de tous sa pilosité qui ne plaisait pas forcément à tous menottent Ginny. Et aussi exposé sa virilité circoncise. Et ça, ça le gênait parce qu'il savait que peu d'homme l'était. Ginny trouvait ça sexy. Olivier avait fait une petite grimace et Bill n'avait rien dit. Ah oui, sans compté sur le fait qu'il avait une érection. Toutes les possibilités étaient possibles pour essayé de la faire tomber : penser à Rusard dans son bain, McGonagall en sous-vêtements, Remus en porte jaretelle, Sirius à genoux, Remus en train de prendre Sirius, Bill torse nu, Olivier et ses coups de rein- Et merde !

Harry se leva et bien évidemment tous les Weasley retirent leur souffle parce qu'il fallait une bonne dose de courage -et d'alcool- pour se mettre à nus devant des personnes autre qu'un partenaire. Charlie cru qu'il allait défaillir en voyant cette si belle virilité à moins de deux mètres de son visage et qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il aurait donné cher pour que la partie se termine rapidement. Premièrement parce que Fred et George le regardait un peu trop avec une envie non dissimulé. Secondement, Bill avait ce sourire suffisant envers lui. Troisièmement, Ginny frottait ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre avec de petit gloussements. Quatrièmement, Percy rougissait un peu trop. Cinquièmement Ron jeta un plaid sur Harry, arrachant à Charlie un grognement.

\- C'est bon, je crois qu'on a comprit…

\- Tu dors avec moi Harry ? minauda la plus jeune en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

\- Désolé bébé mais Charlie m'avait proposé puisque j'ai bu…

Il essaya d'embrassé son cou mais elle se retira rapidement attrapant ses affaires. Elle quitta la chambre de Charlie en claquant la porte.

\- Bon bhen je pense que la parie est terminé ! s'exclama Ron en se relevant.

\- Quoi ? Mais non !

\- On commençait enfin à s'amuser !

\- Fred, George, on bouge. Et puis il est tard. conclu Bill.

Et sans protester Percy se leva, suivit de près par Bill.

\- On va te laisser un peu de répis…

\- Mais quand tu voudras, sache que notre porte t'es ouverte.

Les jumeaux quittèrent la chambre.

Entre temps, Harry avait légèrement perdue son érection. Mais Charlie retira son pull et se planta devant Harry. Il le regardait de haut. Il posa sa main contre sa joue et la glissa le long de la gorge chaude qu'il serra doucement mais fermement.

\- Avoue, tu voulais que ça arrive ? Tu sais quoi Potter ? il s'approcha de son oreille, tu es une putain de salope.

-x-

Encore une fois de plus, Harry se trouvait bizarre en se réveillant. Cette fois-ci, rien n'avait été guimauve ou romantique, loin de là ! Charlie était un véritable dominant. Il savait des choses qu'Harry lui même ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Alors oui, il avait légèrement paniqué quand Charlie lui avait bandé les yeux, l'avait attaché aux quatre coins du lit et l'avait bâilloné grâce à un tee-shirt, _son propre_ tee-shirt. Pourtant se demander où été son amant l'excitait. Surtout quand il ne bougeait pas, n'indiquant pas à Harry où il se trouvait dans la pièce. Mais il n'avait pas réussit à retenir ce gémissement quand il faisait courir ses doigts le long de son corps.

Charlie avait prit la peine de jeter un sort d'insonorisation. Et Merlin merci ! Parce que jamais Harry n'avait gémit aussi fort. Pas parce que Charlie était un amant exquis, loin de là mais plus parce que la situation l'excitait. Charlie avait été rapide lors de l'acte en lui même mais jamais il n'avait vécu de préliminaires et d'orgasme aussi ravageurs.

Et Merlin ce qu'il avait envie de dormir pendant des heures entière pourtant Harry sentit une nouvelle chaleur dans son bas ventre. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur ceux de Charlie. Qui le regardait. Pendant qu'il lui offrait une fellation des plus orgasmiques. S'il avait eu de la force, il l'aurait supplié de le remplit encore une fois. Une dernière fois.

Quelques heures après, il se réveilla. Seul. Le pull bordeaux au pied du lit. Il sourit en remettant son boxer et en enfilant le pull qui lui arrivé au milieu des fesses. Alors oui, il avait mal en bas du dos et à ses articulations mais il savait que c'était une bonne douleur. Il descendit dans la cuisine, son amant de la nuit dernière était là, souriant, une tasse de café contre ses lèvres. Harry s'approcha de lui.

\- Salut.

Vois rauque, grave et éteinte. La faute à qui et quoi.

\- Bien dormi ?

Sa voix aussi était grave.

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Oui…

\- D'accord…

Il y avait une genre de gêne entre eux. C'était bizarre pourtant Charlie l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'attira contre lui, l'enlaçant doucement. Il déposa même un baiser sur son crâne.

\- J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop effrayé hier soir…

\- Non non, juste que je ne pensais vraiment pas pouvoir aimé ça. Jamais je n'avais vécu quelque chose comme ça.

\- Tu as aimé ?

\- Oui. Certaines choses étaient bizarre mais c'est cool d'avoir pu découvrir ça avec toi.

Charlie rit doucement et le serra un peu plus contre lui. C'était ce qu'il lui manquait en Roumanie. Le contact humain. Alors oui, il aimait peut-être ses dragons mais il aimait aussi -un peu- sentir la chaleur d'un corps humain. Même s'il n'y avait rien de charnel. Juste savoir qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Ron entra dans la cuisine à ce moment et-

\- HARRY !

-x-

Une semaine. C'est ce qu'il restait à Harry avant de retourner à Poudlard. Et pourtant il hésitait encore sur une chose… Lequel des jumeaux devait-il aller rejoindre en premier ? Devait-il aller les rejoindre tous les deux et avoir le premier plan à trois de sa vie ?

Il n'avait pas dormi avec Ginny depuis… ? Depuis quand déjà ? Une, deux, trois semaines ? Il commençait même à douter de ses sentiments… Peut-être qu'elle n'était qu'une sœur pour lui ? Harry se sentait mal par rapport à elle mais il se doutait d'une chose : Luna n'était pas qu'une simple meilleure amie. Il en était même persuadé.

Il était presque minuit et il ne dormait pas, réfléchissant un peu trop, face à la fenêtre.

On toqua à sa chambre. C'était Fred.

\- Hey. Ça va ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas, ça fait un moment qu'on s'était pas vu…

\- Oui… Désolé… Je me sens pas trop bien.

\- Par rapport à ?

\- Ce début de semaine… C'était pas cool de ma part de coucher avec Bill et Charlie en deux jours… Et aussi que j'hésite vraiment à venir vous voir, George et toi…

Il regardait ses mains, tirant le pull que Molly lui avait fait, râlant contre le fait qu'elle en avait assez de le voir toujours volé ceux de ses autres fils.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, George est plus en dessous… Donc, tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis sur le fait de qui prendra qui… Et puis, Ginny semble aller un peu mieux sans toi...

Il était gêné. La première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Harry. Mais il y avait quelque chose en plus qu'aucun de ses frères ne pourrait comprendre. Et ça, il avait du mal à se l'avouer… Le rouquin attrapa la main d'Harry et le força à se lever.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour dans ma chambre ? Tu pourras partir quand tu le voudras…

Harry le suivit, aussi docilement qu'il le pu sans montrer son appréhension et son excitation. Dans la chambre, George était en train de lancer une balle sur son lit.

\- Georgy ?

\- Quoi Freddy ?

\- Harry est là… Je lui ai dis qu'il pouvait partir quand il le souhaiterait…

George releva rapidement la tête. Harry se tenait derrière son jumeau, la tête baissé, les mains triturant son pull. Il ressemblait à une prude comme ça.

Il se releva et prit la main d'Harry, le tirant dans la chambre. Il l'assit sur le lit de Fred et se mit à genoux devant lui. Il embrassa doucement les cuisses découvertes. Instinctivement, les mains d'Harry se posèrent sur sa tête, caressant les cheveux.

Harry ferma les yeux sous la sensation. C'était humide et doux et tendre et plaisant. Jamais il n'avait été traité ainsi, comme un dominant. Il appréciait. George était maintenant au niveau de son entre-jambe qui commençait doucement à gonfler quand Fred l'embrassa. Et il adora. C'était chaud et langoureux et excitant et fougueux. Jamais il n'avait été embrassé de la sorte. Pas même par Ginny ou Cho. Il sentit Fred se mettre derrière lui et mettre une main sur son ventre. Il gémit contre les lèvres chaudes. Une autre paire de lèvre se dirigeait maintenant vers sa virilité.

George embrassait le tissu, salivant presque d'envie de se sentir emplit. D'un regard avec son frère, il releva le bassin d'Harry et retira le caleçon blanc. Sa respiration se coupa face à cette verge. Mais il se retient de se jeter dessus quand Fred retira le pull d'Harry, l'embrassant toujours. Il se releva et embrassa le torse imberbe, remontant sur sa gorge et son cou avant de prendre possession des lèvres rougit. Harry n'arrêtait pas de gémir et ça l'excitait beaucoup.

Les trois étaient toujours à la recherche d'un contact, du contact.

-x-

Oh Merlin ! Toute sa vie Harry se souviendrait de cette nuit. Parce qu'il avait perdu sa virginité grâce à George mais aussi parce que c'était son premier plan à trois et qu'il ne regrettait en rien cette expérience. Il s'était réveillé dans les bras de Fred alors qu'il serrait George dans ses bras. Il se sentait bien et en sécurité. Il sentait le souffle chaud de l'aîné dans son cou et de temps en temps quelques doux baisers le faisant frisonner. La nuit avait été torride. Fred avait été tendre et entreprenant alors que George été plus langoureux et soumis.

George fut le premier à se lever. En réalité il avait plus envie de rester au chaud mais il savait que s'il ne partait pas rapidement, son frère -ses frères ?- lui ferrait la peau. Après tout, le lit d'Harry était libre. Il se retira de l'étreinte d'Harry et le regarda dormir. Le visage paisible, des marques dans le cou. Il sourit et laissa son pull à vu avant de partir.

Quand la porte claqua, Harry se tourna vers Fred. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se rendit compte à quel point il était beau. Il caressa sa joue, doucement. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait bizarre mais dans le bon sens du terme.

\- Hey… commença Harry.

\- Hey.

Il posa sa main contre la joue d'Harry, la caressant doucement. Il sentit Harry rougir sous lui. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, profitant l'un de l'autre. D'un coup Harry grimpa sur ses hanches et s'allongea sur lui. Il resserra ses bras autour de ce si beau corps, sentant son cœur battre plus vite. Il passait parfois une main dans les cheveux noirs, embrassant le sommet.

Le survivant releva la tête et embrassa doucement le nez de son amant. Puis ses joues et enfin ses lèvres.

Simple baiser. Chaste mais qui voulait en dire long. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne ferrait le premier pas.

Harry se releva et attrapa le pull bleu mer de George mais il aurait voulu celui de Fred.

Dans le salon, Ron s'étouffa encore une fois mais Harry s'en moquait parce qu'il se sentait étrangement vide. Même Bill et Charlie ne réussirent pas à lui faire décrocher un sourire.

Fred aussi se sentait différent. Bien sur qu'il avait toujours regardé Harry ! Il l'avait vu devenir un magnifique jeune homme. Bien sur qu'il l'aimait. Mais il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un amour fraternel mais non… C'est Ron qui le lui avait fait comprendre. Comment ? Même lui ne le savait pas. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il était amoureux d'Harry Potter… Génial…

-x-

La veille de la rentrée, Harry alla voir Fred. Il était seul dans sa chambre. Et comme toujours, il ne réfléchit pas une seconde. Il entra dans la pièce, se mit face à Fred et l'embrassa.

Il l'embrassa durement profitant de ce corps si chaud contre le sien. Parce que c'est ce qui lui manquait. Jamais il n'avait ressentit quelque chose comme ça avec une autre personne. Parce que peut-être qu'il aimait Fred plus qu'il n'aimait réellement Ginny.

Mais il s'en moquait parce qu'il voulait seulement profiter de l'instant T et ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait y avoir par la suite.

Alors oui, peut-être que ce soir, il dormit juste avec Fred, l'un contre l'autre. Peut-être qu'il avait rompu avec Ginny. Peut-être que Bill, Charlie et George se sentait heureux d'avoir pu aider. Peut-être que le lendemain matin, Harry portait le pull de Fred en souriant timidement. Peut-être que Molly le prit dans ses bras en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Peut-être que Ron réussit à manger correctement ses céréales sans hurler après Harry.

Fred était heureux parce qu'il avait pu accompagné Harry à Poudlard, lui tenir la main dans les couloirs… Minerva avait laissé le choix aux jumeaux de reprendre leur étude tout comme les autre élèves. Et elle ne regrettait en aucun cas ce choix parce qu'après tout, Harry et Fred méritaient bien d'être heureux eux aussi.

-XxX-

bonjour cher lecteurs !

j'espère que ce petit OS sans prétention t'as plu. il m'est inspiré d'un post tumblr de septemregnasansae et d'autres internautes. l'idée vient ENTIEREMENT d'elle.

je m'excuse par avance des fautes, je ne suis pas doué en orthographe et grammaire...

si tu souhaites avoir une scène de plus détailler, n'hésites pas à me le demander.

plein de bonnes ondes et bonne semaine !


End file.
